Don't forget about me
by Narutofanstories
Summary: She receives a letter from her love of a life time only to find out something to break her heart. Will it be the end of their love? Or will love bloom for the two? (Sakura&sasuke fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the letter that changed everything

She held the letter in her hand. Reading and re-reading it over and over again. Naruto was just standing in front of her confused, he didn't know what to think. She dropped the letter and Naruto looked at her.

"What's the letter say Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked very worried.

"I..uh..." Was Sakura's response.

"Are you okay, what does it say?" Naruto asked.

"I need to go Naruto" she said trying to hide her tears.

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke finally wrote back to you, I don't know why you are so upset! Plus, this is your apartment, where are you going to go? Sakura-chan! Wait..don't leave!" Naruto said as he seen Sakura run out so fast.

He didn't understand what was making her so upset until he picked up the letter and read it.

"Oh, This is terrible. Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto said in a hurry as he dropped the letter leaving it on her floor and closed the door quickly.

.

Sakura made it to the training fields. She just wanted to punch things in without using her chakra so it would hurt.

She reached her hand out and made a fist. She backed her arm up in the air so she could hit the ground hard.

She moved her fist to hit the ground and suddenly a hand caught her. She looked up and seen Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Stop, you'll hurt yourself!"Naruto said.

"I minds well, I'm already hurt!" Sakura said.

Sakura pushed Naruto's hand away only to have him grab it again.

"Sakura! Please stop!" Naruto said out loud.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's jack and started sobbing on his chest.

Naruto felt his jacket getting wet, but he didn't care. It was silent for awhile until Sakura began to speak up.

"Why Naruto? Why did Sasuke do this to me? Why did he Naruto? It's always like this." Sakura said crying some more.

"Sakura, Please stop crying. I hate to see you cry" Naruto said.

"Then tell me Naruto! Why did Sasuke say all of that in his letter? You read the letter before that and you know what he said! He told me he wanted to be with me. Now, all the sudden his feelings change and he sends me an Invitation to his wedding! And he is having it here at the village with the Hokage's approval! I can't believe Kakashi would approve it!" Sakura said crying even more now.

"Sakura, I'm sure there's an explanation behind it. We just have to go talk to Kakashi! Then we can clear things up with him and I'm sure it'll be all okay!" Naruto said.

"Your right, let's go talk to sensei" Sakura said.

"But first, wipe your tears Sakura-chan! I'm here for you!" Naruto said. And smiled. Sakura smiled back. They both got up and headed to the Hokage's office.

.

Kakashi was reading a paper when he heard a knock.

"Come in" he said tiredly.

"Kakashi! How could you?" Naruto said loudly.

"How could I what?" He said back. He then saw Sakura standing behind him. He saw that she looked like she has been crying and immediately knew what this was about.

"Listen Naruto, Sakura. I only did that because it's what Sasuke wants. And we need to start rebuilding the Uchiha clan" he sighed and continued "I had to make this decision based on the elders. I'm so sorry, Sakura. It's what Sasuke wanted" Kakashi said. He felt so bad, but there's nothing he could do.

Just as Naruto and Sakura were about to leave Kakashi then spoke up directly toward Sakura again.

"Listen Sakura," she still had her back towards him but stopped moving. He began to speak again. "Sasuke is back in the village now. It'll be a month before he gets married. You don't have to come to the wedding if you don't want. I'll assign you a mission if you want. I'll give you a week to decide. Like I said, I'm sorry, but it's what Sasuke wanted" he said. He didn't want to have to do this, but he had no choice.

Before he knew it Sakura and Naruto were out of his office.

.

Naruto and Sakura were walking together side by side. They were silent until Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about him, he's" and Naruto got cut of by Sakura's smiling face and she began to speak.

"Listen Naruto, it's okay. If Sasuke's finally happy I'm happy and then that also means me and you accomplished bringing him back. I'm not sad Naruto, don't worry about me. After all, your still my best friend right?" Naruto quickly nodded.

"Then that's all I need, let's go get so Ramen and I'll pay for it this time" Sakura said with a smile. She was so crushed by Sasuke, but she didn't want to show it. She was so sad on the inside and barely managed but she did as always.

They continued to walk till that reached Naruto's favorite ramen place and began to order.

"So, after this I'll take you home, okay?" Naruto said.

"No, no. That's fine. You'll have to find Hinata soon anyways!" Sakura said.

"I'm sure she'll understand" Naruto said. Sakura went to say something but quickly closed her mouth as she seen Sasuke come in with a red head.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and the red head sat next to Sasuke. Sakura was on the other end next the Naruto.

Naruto looked and saw them, but he was speechless until Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you supposed to take me home now?" Sakura said while holding back tears.

"Of course, let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

They were getting ready to leave when Hinata, Ino, and Sai came in.

Sakura moved over one so Hinata could sit there and Ino and Sai sat down.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said. She didn't see Sasuke so she started to talk again "Can you believe Sasuke? He's so rude and ignorant. I mean he's completely gone stupid! I mean seriously picking another girl over you! What does he think it's okay to play with people's feelings like that? And he is so arrogant for inviting everyone to his wedding! Like he's got to be kidding me and I...uhh..." She realized everyone was staring at her including Sasuke. Then everyone turned there attention to Sakura.

"I...uh..." Sakura quickly got up and ran. She ran and didn't stop and kept going.

"See what you do Ino?" Sai said.

"Nar... what's going on?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Uh, just uchiha here decided to ditch Sakura for another girl. Care to explain uchiha?!" Naruto said in an angry tone.

Sasuke just looked at them and said nothing. All eyes were back on him.

.

Sakura just kept going until she reached the front gates of the village. She sat on the bench that Sasuke left her in years ago and began to think.

She cried a little and got up and began to walk home. 'This isn't how it was supposed to end' she thought.

Chapter 2 I will put up soon! Read&review please


	2. Chapter 2: things aren't what they seem

Chapter 2: things aren't what they seem

"So, care to explain yourself Sasuke?" Naruto said so loud that everyone was bound to hear him.

"Explain what Naruto?" Sasuke said. He didn't understand what all commotion was all about and why Sakura was so upset.

"Why you did that to Sakura you idiot!" Ino yelled and continued her sentence "like I'd let you hurt Sakura!" Ino yelled even louder then the second time.

"What are you talking about? I never hurt Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"Haha, your so funny Sasuke! You know exactly what you did! You told Sakura that when you got back you wanted to do things over with her because you liked her! But now, a month later, you send Sakura-chan a invitation to your wedding and your getting married to that red head ! Out of everything you did to her Sasuke, after everything! She was always there for you no matter what you did to her and you think it's okay to just do this again to her! How could you Sasuke?" Naruto said getting in all out of his chest.

"Dobe, what wedding I never said anything about a wedding" Sasuke said turning to Karin.

Karin then began to speak up "Sasuke-kun, I just thought since you had to show me around the village we could get married and have kids, so I sent a letter to everyone here and they think you want to get married to me in exactly a month".

"YOU WHAT?" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Dobe, go to the hokage and take Karin with you and explain to Kakashi this was just a set up!" Sasuke said.

"Why me? What are you going to be doing?" Naruto said.

"I have to go see someone" Sasuke said and left.

"You little" Ino was cut of by Naruto.

"I'll take her right away and talk to Kakashi!" Naruto said and left.

.

Sakura was laying in her bed. Her eyes were closed and she was cold. She was covered up, but she was still cold. Probably from the window being open she thought. The moon shinned in as it always did before Sakura fell asleep.

Before she could fall asleep she was still in her thoughts. 'I can't believe I was never good enough for you. I was never strong enough. I was never' she started crying and finished her thought 'loved by you after all, huh, Sasuke Uchiha.

Chapter 2 done. Sorry it was short, but the 3rd will be coming soon and


End file.
